


Hellhound

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I'm not sure where I was going with this but its cute, M/M, crack kind of I think, hellhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Asmodeus shows up with a hellhound and all Max wants to do is... pet the doggy. Alec is horrified - what was Asmodeus thinking?! Surely Magnus is going to be on his side when he sees the mess that the man made!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Hellhound

It wasn't like Alec didn't like trust Magnus, he knew that his husband was a trustworthy person, but he couldn't help but  _doubt_ at least Asmodeus' parenting skills. Magnus' father expressed the wish to spend more time with little grandson; he had just turned two and he loved spending time with Asmodeus. The two of them got along surprisingly well. Asmodeus wanted to take the little one down to Edom as well, but Magnus and Alec both agreed that it was still too soon. One day, though, the little warlock was going to see where his grandfather was from, but until that day Alec was having his eyes on Asmodeus, especially now when he dropped by their apartment. He was going to be babysitting Max, for the first time completely alone. Alec was completely on board until the demon dropped by with his hellhound.  _A hell hound, what in the world was Asmodeus thinking?!_

There was no way that Magnus was going to allow this; Magnus was ten time more overprotective than Alec when it came to their son and Alec was trying his best not to freak out. The man was sitting on the couch, petting the creature and Alec gulped. He was holding their son in his arms and there was no way that he was letting him down even though he could tell that Max wanted to go over to Asmodeus and say hi. His eyes were focused on the hellhound and he was smiling all he way up to his ears. Alec, on the other hand, was completely speechless because this was…  _this was too much._ Magnus was getting ready for going out at the time being, but he was going to completely snap when he would see the hellhound in their loft… right? Alec gulped. 

The hellhound’s eyes were carefully watching him. Its eyes were glowing red; it was the colour of blood. This was a monster, if Asmodeus thought that the beast was supposed to be kept as a pet then he had officially lost it. Alec glanced down at Max, who was now pointing at the beast and he whined because Alec wouldn’t let him go closer and Alec gave him a sharp shake of the head. No, this was for his best. Alec knew that Max didn’t understand it yet, he was too young to understand that the damned thing belonged to hell – he was going to have a very serious talk to Asmodeus after Max wasn’t going to be with them. He thought that Asmodeus would never put Max in danger, but he was mistaken. Alec huffed under his breath and his jaw dropped when the hellhound leaned over to Asmodeus and placed its head on top of his lap and Asmodeus smiled happily.

“That’s a good girl,” said Asmodeus, cooing gently and the hellhound closed its eyes. _A good girl?_ Yep, the demon was not to be trusted, there was no way. Alec was going to have a serious talk with Magnus first and then with Asmodeus. Max, on the other hand, really wanted to go say hi to the doggy and he whined again in his dad’s arms and looked towards the hellhound, which was looking over to him and he looked up at his father and pointed to the hellhound.

“Daddy, doggy,” said Max happily. “Go say hi to doggy,” he carried on whining and Alec shook his head. Asmodeus arched his brow. _Why the hell not?_ Hyacinth was the sweetest little thing ever, why wouldn’t the Lightwood boy let the little one go say hi. Hyacinth loved children, she loved making new friends and Asmodeus pouted. “Daddy, doggy. Pretty doggy,” whined Max and Alec was speechless. “Doggy wanna play!”

Oh, no, no playing with the…doggy. Not on his watch. Also, a doggy? That wasn’t a little puppy, it was a scary beast. “No,” said Alec and Max’s eyes widened. “That isn’t a doggy, Max, that’s a hellhound. Hellhounds are scary, it will eat you,” said Alec seriously and Max started giggling. What a silly daddy, doggies didn’t eat children. When Max giggled, Alec was stunned for the second time. “Max, this is serious,” said Alec and Max looked at the hellhound again. Asmodeus, on the other hand, should be kind of offended that Lightwood was being a prick about his favourite hellhound, but Max’s reaction managed to amuse him enough to make his bad mood disappear. 

“Doggy is nice, daddy,” said Max and Asmodeus happily nodded.

“This one isn’t,” said Alec and Asmodeus clicked with his tongue. “What were you thinking?” asked Alec, now talking to the old man over there and Asmodeus narrowed his eyes. “Bringing this monster into our loft,” he said. “I can’t believe you’d let a two year old around it. This is really-” started Alec, but then the hellhound howled and Alec looked at it. Oh, it was getting ready to strike. Instead, he was met with a hurt and disappointed look and he flinched. Wait, it could understand him?!

“Look what you did now,” said Asmodeus angrily. “You poor girl, I know. The Shadowhunter is mean,” said Asmodeus as the hellhound nuzzled into his touch and glanced at Alec, her eyes sad. It looked sad… she looked sad. Max was now glaring at Alec as well because his daddy hurt the doggy’s feelings. His daddy wasn’t really mean, but this was too much and he wanted to be let down that instance!

“I didn’t do-”

“You hurt her feelings, monster,” whined Asmodeus and wrapped his arms around the hellhound that looked really… sad. Alec was confused, he didn’t mean any harm, but he also couldn’t- Alec was trying his best to think of something, anything, but he didn’t know what to say. He needed Magnus’ help, he was sure that he was going to come over to his side and explain it to his father that it wasn’t a good idea to let the hellhound hang out around their two year old! It was a terrible idea, in fact. He didn’t mean to hurt anyone’s feelings, but still, how couldn’t the other one see that?!

“It can understand me?”

“Well, duh,” said Asmodeus. “Hellhounds are highly intelligent creatures,” said Asmodeus. “Wish I could say the same about your lot,” he grumbled and Alec rolled his eyes. Ugh, there he went again. _Alec didn’t mean it like that._ Sure, he was maybe too harsh, but he was only looking out for his child. He thought that someone as overprotective like Asmodeus would understand him. Alec sighed under his breath and looked at Max, who was still trying to get over to… doggy. 

“Okay, fine, my apologies, but you have to understand that you cannot just waltz in with this-” started Alec, but his voice trailed off when Magnus finally stepped inside of the living room and his face brightened. _Finally, someone that was going to take his side of the argument._ Alec was pretty confident about it, but before he managed to say something, the hellhound moved as soon as she saw Magnus there and Alec was alerted. Oh, no, what was happening now?! The hellhound suddenly started running over to Magnus and Alec didn’t really have the time to react.

Wanting to protect his husband, Alec quickly placed the boy onto the floor and jumped over to Magnus, but he was too slow. The hellhound was moving way too quickly for him and before he knew it, the hellhound pushed his husband onto the floor and Alec shrieked. How dared it?! It was dangerous after! But then Magnus started laughing and Alec was confused again. Why was Magnus laughing now? He was being attacked, the hellhound was eating him! Up upon further expecting he managed to see that the hellhound wasn’t eating the warlock, but she was… licking his face. It hit him then –  _Magnus so wasn’t going to be on his side, was he?_

“Calm down, girl, calm down,” said Magnus in between his laughter and he glanced over to his father, who was laughing slightly as well. Magnus chuckled and then wrapped his arms around the hellhound and shook his head, petting her head, slowly picking himself off the floor and he smiled. Hyacinth placed herself onto her back paws, placing her front ones onto Magnus’ shoulders and she lifted herself up. Like that she was way taller than Magnus. Alec gulped. “Yes, yes, I missed you too,” said Magnus and laughed when she licked his cheek one last time before going down.

“Magnus,” stammered Ale and Magnus chuckled.

“I take it you two met?” asked Magnus happily and Alec slowly nodded. They’ve met yes, but it wasn’t… “My dad asked me if he can bring her over,” said Magnus. “You see, she's easily bored down there when he isn’t there. She’s quite clingy as well,” said Magnus and Alec pressed his lips together. _Oh, Magnus was going to get so mad once he was going to find out the impression he made on the poor hellhound._ Alec completely misunderstood the situation, he was a dick. Basically, putting it very simply. 

Also Alec felt bad because Asmodeus did ask Magnus if she could come with him. Alec chewed on his lip and then looked over at Asmodeus, who looked away from him. “Hmph,” said the king of Edom and Magnus arched his brow. Did something happen while he wasn’t there?

“What’s wrong?” asked Magnus and Asmodeus soughed in a very overdramatic manner. Magnus chuckled and then looked at Alec, who was now looking away. Yep, he was the one that fucked up that time.

“Why don’t you ask _him_?” asked Asmodeus and looked at Alec.

“Dad,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes. “Alexander?” asked Magnus and Alec sighed again. “Ah, you two,” said Magnus and laughed softly. “So, did you meet Hyacinth, Alexander?” asked Magnus and Alec slowly nodded. Yes, that he did. And he made a terrible first impression. Magnus smiled as he looked towards his father’s hellhound and he signed her to come closer. “Come, girl, this is-” started Magnus, but the hellhound hid behind Magnus and the warlock arched his brow. “What’s the matter?”

“The stupid Nephilim hurt my baby’s feelings,” said Asmodeus and Magnus arched his brow – Alexander wouldn’t do something like that, would he?

“I’m pretty sure it was just a-”

“I’m sorry,” said Alec quickly and Magnus’ eyes widened – wait, for real? “I didn’t mean to, but there was suddenly a huge ass hellhound in the middle of our living room with your father, who was supposed to be watching over our son for the next couple of hours and I just… I didn’t know that she was… a nice hellhound,” mumbled Alec under his breath and glanced towards Hyacinth and he sighed. She even had a name. As he looked at her, hellhound flinched and quickly looked down. 

Magnus clicked with his tongue and placed his hand on top of hellhound’s head. He then looked at Asmodeus, who was still sulking over there and he looked over to Alec again. It was kind of hilarious to the hunter that such a big creature was now afraid of him, apparently? But then again if it was being raised by Asmodeus it didn’t really surprise him. The man’s ego was fragile and he rolled his eyes.  _Okay, fine he was going to apologise._ “Hyacinth?” asked Alec and the hellhound glanced at him and studied him with her eyes.

“Alexander?”

“You trust her with Max? I mean she won’t hurt him?”

“Oh, of course not,” said Magnus and then smiled. He understood why Alexander was worried, but she wouldn’t hurt a fly. “I promise, she would never hurt anyone. She just looks all big and scary but deep down she is soft,” said Magnus and the hellhound nodded. So, it really could understand what was happening around it. Alec then cleared his throat and glanced towards Max, who was now sitting still, but still wanted to go pet the doggy. “I understand your worry, but it’s safe,” said Magnus and winked.

“Fine,” grumbled Alec and then looked the hellhound again. “I’m sorry,” said Alec and the hellhound looked at Asmodeus. Ugh, it wasn’t good enough? Alec looked at Magnus, who snorted.

“She’s very sensitive,” explained Magnus and Alec huffed.

_Yeah, she got that after Asmodeus._ Asmodeus shook his head – it wasn’t good enough. Hyacinth then also shook her head and Alec huffed. “Look, I’m sorry. Fine, Max you can go pet the… doggy,” said Alec and was still astonished at Max. Most kids his age would run away from a creature like this, but he called it a  _doggy._ It was kind of hilarious yet adorable. Alec chewed on his lip and placed his hands on top of his sides. “Please forgive me, I was wrong. I was mean and-” started Alec, but it seemed that the hellhound was already over it at all as she jumped on top of Alec, tackling him down onto the floor and started giving him… kisses. All over his face. Alec huffed, but eventually smiled.

“Papa, doggy,” whined the boy and extended his hands over to the hellhound.

Magnus smiled and then carried the boy over to the hellhound, who approached him carefully and Magnus smiled.  _Max was in good hands._ But, also like Alec before, he was quite surprised that Max didn’t seem to be scared of the thing.

Their son truly was so brave!

Alec was watching Max with the hellhound. She carefully leaned in and allowed him to pet her snout lightly. Alec sighed and then smiled softly, looking over at Asmodeus, who finally gave him a little nod – ah, so he was forgiven after all!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I dont know where I was going with this xD I just wanted Asmodeus with a hellhound and this was born. I hope it was good xD


End file.
